Our love is forever
by Jalice1948Forever
Summary: Jasper's and Alice's life with each other and their family. Hope you like it. :   -Alice
1. Chapter 1

I entered my room and saw Jasper laying on my bed. He smiled a big grin, when he saw me. I walked toward him. He kissed me.

"Alice, I've a surprise for you", he said.

"I know", I said, "I already saw it. Where did you find her?"

"Aare. Someone abandoned her. I heard her crying. She was such a cute thing, so I decided to keep her."

"Aare? You've found her in the river? My gosh!"

"Not in the river. On the river bank. She wasn't in the water. Do you have a name for her?"

"Celleste. Celleste Whitlock. But Celleste with double l."

"Why with double l?"

"'Cause she's something special."

"Yes that's right."

Later we left my room and went to Jasper's house in Bern. Jasper opened the door to our bedroom.

"Silence please", Jasper said and smiled at me.

"Is your surprise sleeping at the moment?", I asked.

"Maybe. She's in the cradle."

I walked to the cradle and looked inside. Celleste was beautiful and in some way she remembered me on Jasper. She opened her eyes and I took her.

"She's very cute", I said.

"Yes. And she's happy at the moment. She loves you", Jasper said.

"But you love daddy too, my baby", I said to Celleste and she giggled.

"Alice, she's not a normal human. She's half vampire. Her smell isn't like your smell. Just wanted that you know it."

"Okay. Wednesday in a week I'll go to a camp and you'll go to Texas. What about her? Who'll care about her?"

"Any idea?"

"Caitlyn and her brother Jacob and Renesmee. I'll will ask Caitlyn. And you, little Celleste, it's time for sleeping, but not in this room. It's mommy's and daddy's room, cutie."

Jasper began to laugh and grabbed the cradle. We went upstairs to an empty room. We put Celleste into the cradle and stayed by her till she fell asleep. Then we went back to our room. We undressed us and Jasper kissed me passionately. I giggled.

A few hours later I said: "I'm tired. Can you bring me Celleste?"

"Of course, ma'am", he said and kissed my forehead.

"But first, put some clothes on, Mr. Whitlock."

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock. Please wait."

I put some clothes on. A few minutes later Jasper came back with Celleste. Jasper cuddled her and then he gave her to me. He laid down next to me and Celleste.

"I love you both, my cuties", Jasper said and gave her and me a kiss on the forehead.

"Jazzy", I said, "she's such a cute and beautiful baby. Our little daughter."

I cuddled her. Jasper's hand laid on Celleste's head.

"I think we're the perfect parents for her", he said with a smile on his face. "She's really happy. And she loves us. I see, you're happy too. We're all happy, she, you and I. We're a little family."

Suddenly I fell asleep with Celleste on my chest. I knew that Jasper was watching us.

Jasper and I couldn't have any kids when I was a vampire. Then in my second and current human life I was pregnant. But Maria, the bitch, attacked me and I fell downstairs. Jasper and Carlisle tried to help me and the baby, but all the help was too late. The baby died. Yes Maria's a bitch. I hate her and she hates me. She wants to kill me and 'cause of her I'm human.


	2. Chapter 2

1993

Jasper kissed me and then he tried to undress me, but I pushed him away.

"No, Jasper", I said. "Stop, please, stop."

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Jazzy. Everything's okay."

"But you're very sad, darlin'." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you. I'll love you forever." I buried my face in his chest and the sadness disappeared.

"I love you too, Alice. You're my entire life."

I pushed him on our bed and laid over him.

"I just wanna feel you. I just wanna feel your love, Mr. Jasper Whitlock, baby", I said and kissed him passionately.

"I wanna feel you, too. I wanna feel your love too, Mrs. Alice Whitlock, baby", Jasper said, while I kissed his neck.

His hand slipped under my shirt. And then he undressed me, while I undressed him. Time for some love…

I looked at Jasper's beautiful body and kissed his neck. My finger slid over his body.

"It was perfect, thanks", I whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too", Jasper said.

"Jazz, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I saw such a cute and beautiful dress in Seattle."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, Jazzy. It's a surprise for you and Edward and Emmett are waiting at the living room."

We put some clothes on and Jasper kissed me. After that, he left our room and went downstairs. I was really sad and if I could cry, I would. But vampires couldn't cry, so I trembled. I took a letter, that I wrote a few days before, when I saw the things that would happened in a few minutes, or a bit more. It was a letter to say goodbye to my love and husband Jasper Whitlock.

My beloved Jasper

I love you. Jazzy my love, I'm really sorry. When you read this, well you know what's happened with me. I'm sorry, but there was no other way, no other choice. I really don't want to hurt you. Jazzy, please don't be sad. I'm here. You just have to find me. Believe in love. And there's my ring. Take care for it, you'll use it.

I love you. In love your Alice.

I put my ring off and put it with the letter on Jasper's pillow. Then I went downstairs. Jasper saw me and felt my sadness. He walked toward me. I didn't looked at him.

"Alice", he said, " what's the matter? Why are you sad, darlin'?"

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too. And I hate when you're sad. So please, be happy."

He touched my hand, but I ran away. I just ran. Jasper didn't follow me. I ran into the forest 'till I saw a woman in a black cape. She was one of the Volturis.

"Alice Whitlock?", she asked.

"Yes", I said. "I know why you're here and what you want. I'm ready for it."

"It's the first time, that I make a vampire human."

We heard a noise and Maria appeared. Her grin was bad.

"It's your end, Mary Alice", she said and I really hate the name Mary. "I'll kill you."

"Do it", I said to the Volturi member.

She took my hand. Maria attacked her and the last thing I saw was blood, blood of a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

2010

I couldn't sleep this night, 'cause Jasper wasn't by my side. He was in Texas to fight. I missed him and I missed our daughter Celleste. Caitlyn and Renesmee took care of her. It was already afternoon, when I was alone in my group's bedroom. Charlotte appeared next to me.

"Hello, Alice", she said.

"Hi, Char", I said. "How's Jasper?"

"He's fine. But he misses you."

"I miss him too. It's horrible without him. And I worry about him."

"Don't worry."

"And how's Celleste?"

"She's fine."

* * *

1919?

I felt loneliness. I was really scared of lonely. Like every other day or night. The door opened and a man entered.

"Mary Alice, I've some food for you", he said.

"I hate the food here. I hate everything here", I said.

"Please eat something. Mary Alice, I love you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I love Jasper Whitlock."

"Who's Jasper Whitlock?"

"He's the one for me. We'll come together. He's perfect for me, but he thinks he's a nightmare."

"Why is he a nightmare?"

"He drinks blood of people."

"Is he a vampire?"

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone!"

"Of course. I'm a vampire too. Take care he isn't like me. He's dangerous."

"But I love him! My life is horrible! I need him! My life can't get worse!"

"Mary Alice! Calm down, please. Otherwise they'll…"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

He left my room and I began to cry. It was sure… I'll find Jasper.

* * *

2010

I finally arrived at home. Bella entered my room a few minutes later. She had Celleste on her arms.

"Hello, Alice", Bella said.

"Mommy!", Celeste said and I was surprised.

Bella gave her to me and Celleste said: "Daddy!"

"He'll be back today, cutie", I said and kissed Celleste.

Bella left my room and I began to chat with Caitlyn. I held Celleste.

"Hi, Caitlyn" I wrote.

"Hi, Alice", she wrote back.

"Was Celleste nice?"

"Yes. But she missed you and Jasper. She showed me a photo of you and Jasper. She's really intelligent."

"Daddy!", Celleste screamed.

"Did you hear this, darlin'?" Jasper stood in my room.

"Jasper!", I screamed and ran with Celleste toward him.

He hugged us and said: "Hello, my cuties."

"We missed you. And you didn't hear Celleste's first words."

"I missed you too. I heard her say daddy."

"Her first word was mommy and a moment later she said daddy."

"She loves us. We're her parents."

Jasper smiled at us. He kissed me and then he gave Celleste a kiss on her forehead.

"Jazzy, are you alright?"

"Yes I am, sweetheart. Don't worry, darlin'."


	4. Chapter 4

2010

"Jasper, Alice!", yelled Emmett.

"What?", asked Jasper.

"Your daughter's really cool!"

"Yes! I love her!"

"She took some photos last night. They're great! Do you want to see them?"

"Of course."

Emmett started Jasper's laptop and connected it with the camera. Then he load the photos to the laptop.

"Here they are", he said and opened the file with the photos.

We looked at the photos and I was shocked. I saw Jasper and me on the photos having sex. It was very embarrassing.

"Celleste!", screamed Jasper.

Celleste entered and walked toward us.

"What's the matter, daddy?", she asked.

"The photos", answered Jasper.

"They're great", said Emmett.

"Emmett shut up!", I said.

"Celleste, the photos are pervert", Jasper said.

"But you and mommy are so cute together", explained Celleste.

"How cute! But it's forbidden to take photos of Alice and me having sex! You'll delete all the photos! If they exist in any physical form you'll give them to me!"

"Yes, daddy! I'll give them to you. Please wait a minute."

Celleste left our room and Emmett began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Em?", I asked.

"The photos", said Emmett.

"Who saw the photos?"

"Celleste, you, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jacob…"

"That's enough! And it's not funny!"

Celleste walked in. She gave Jasper some photos.

"Thank you, cutie", said Jasper.

"You're welcome, daddy", said Celleste.

"You're too young and you didn't know what you're really doing. So I'll not punish you. You'll knock on the door before you entered our room."

"Can I go and play with my barbies?"

"Of course."

"I'll give her a camera", said Emmett as Celleste left.

"No", I said.

"But she wants a camera."

"Okay. We can give her the camera during the day and then we can lock the camera at night", Jasper said.

"I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Emmett", said Jasper.

"Bye", I said.

"Not too naughty", said Emmett, grinned and left our room.

"Jazz, we didn't notice her", I said.

"Ally, we had sex", Jasper said. "The only thing I notice when we have sex is you."

"Yes, there's only you and me when we have sex."

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Jasper kissed me and then he pulled his shirt out. I touched his perfect body and gasped. Jasper grinned at me. Suddenly he pushed me on our bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his hair. He kissed me gently. After the kiss I saw that he removed my shirt. He kissed my neck and I giggled. His mouth moved to my ear.

"Let's get naked", whispered Jasper in my ear.

"Jasper, darling, we'll have great…", I giggled.

"Pssst!" Jasper put his finger on my mouth. "Don't say it! They're just words! It's better we do it right now!"

"We're naked! How…"

He interrupted me with a kiss. I'm sure he undressed himself and me while we were speaking with each other.

"You… say… too… much", said Jasper while kissing me.

I really love the beautiful, romantic and sweet nights with Jasper. Just Jasper and me.

* * *

I woke up next to him. He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"Hey cutie", he said and stroke through my hair.

"Jazzy", I said. "Celleste's a beautiful girl. But she grows so fast."

"Yes. I'm glad that she's a part of our family."

"Of course, but I wish that she's our real daughter. I mean that you're her biological father and that I'm her biological mother."

"It sounds crazy but sometimes I think she's our real daughter."

"Why?"

"She's like you. And I had the same eyes as her."

"Really? You had those beautiful green eyes?"

"Yes I had the same green eyes."

"Who was her mother? And who was or is her father?"

"I don't know. I don't want to give her back."

"Jasper, I think Celleste want us as parents and nobody else."

"I love my cute little family", said Jasper and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

2010

„Jasper, drink my blood", I said.

"No, I'll never drink your blood", he said. "I don't want to kill you."

"Jazz, please."

"No! You know me, Alice. It's too dangerous."

"I'm human! You're my husband! You can smell my blood and nothing happens! We have sex every night! I'm sure you can drink my blood without killing me!"

I took a knife and cut myself. He looked at my wound. I laid on our bed and held Jasper's hand.

"Alice…", Jasper said.

"Celleste can heal it", I said. "Please, Jasper. Drink a little bit of my blood. Do it for me."

He took my arm. His lips touched my wound. He began to drink.

"I love you Jasper and I want the best for you", I murmured.

Jasper stopped to drink after a while and called Celleste.

"I'm sorry, Alice", Jasper said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Don't worry", I said.

Celleste and Caitlyn walked in.

"Celleste, cutie, please come to me and heal my wound", I said.

"Of course, mommy", said Celleste.

"What happened?", asked Caitlyn.

"I cut myself and Jasper drank my blood", I said.

"What! Jasper you could kill her!"

"Well, I wanted it. I wanted that Jasper drink my blood. Jasper isn't guilty."

"Alice! I'm disappointed! It's very dangerous and he could kill you!"

"My blood makes him stronger. You know this bitch, Maria, is dangerous and Jasper needs my blood to…"

"This bitch will never kill him!"

"I know. She loves him and will never kill him."

"It's okay, Ally. You're the only one I love", Jasper said.

Celleste took Jasper's hand and placed it over my hand. Jasper squeezed my hand I smiled at Celleste. Sometimes I did the same with my parents. Celleste is really like me in some ways.

* * *

I went to my bed. Jasper laid on it, topless. I wanted to lay down next to Jasper, but he stood up and took his shirt. He put the shirt on.

"Why do you put your shirt on?", I asked.

"I've to go", he said. "Not long."

I knew he was angry at himself. So I let him go. Celleste entered my room a few moments later.

"Hi, cutie", I said.

"Hi, mommy", she said. "What's wrong with daddy? I saw him and he looked angry."

"He's angry at himself. He thinks he's a monster and a nightmare."

"No. He isn't a monster or a nightmare. He saved me and I love him! And I love you too, mommy!"

"Aww, you're so cute, Celleste! I love you!"

My door opened and Edward walked in.

"Celleste", said Edward. "I searched you! Don't walk away again!"

"It's okay", I said. "Celleste, please go back with Edward."

"Okay, mom", Celleste said. "And say daddy that I love him."

"Yes, I'll say it."

They left my room and I laid on my bed. I read something and waited for Jasper. I was half asleep when Jasper came back.

"I need you next to me, Jazzy", I said.

"Okay, Ally", said Jasper, laid next to me and kissed me.

"I hate it, Jasper. I really hate it."

"What do you hate, darlin'?"

"I hate that you think you're a nightmare. You're not a nightmare!"

He opened his bag and put something out of it. I saw what it was and began to giggle.

"Wait a moment and I'll be ready", said Jasper.

"Is that your way to say sorry?", I asked.

"No, I want to show you how much that I love you. And I'm sorry, Ally."

"Celleste was here. She said that you're not a monster or a nightmare. And she loves you."

"Do you have some more information for me?"

"Just that you're strong. You changed, Jasper. I love you, Mr. Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too, Mrs. Alice Whitlock. If I really changed then it was you who changed me."


End file.
